gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Nuthin' but a Glee Thang
Nuthin' but a Glee Thang is a Funny or Die parody of Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang ''by ''Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg in January 2011, about the FOX TV series Glee, co-written by Glee Cast member Heather Morris, and co-starring Sofia Vergara, Riki Lindhome of Garfunkel & Oates, Ashley Lendzion and featuring Glee castmates Matthew Morrison, Cory Monteith, Harry Shum Jr, and Naya Rivera. Lyrics Ashley Lendzion: 1, 2, 3 and to the 4, if you love glee come (Ashley Lendzion, Riki Lindhome, and Heather Morris: knock on my door) Ain't nuthin' but a glee thang, (Ashley Lendzion, Riki Lindhome, and Heather Morris: baby) Matt Morrison's abs drive me (Ashley Lendzion, Riki Lindhome, and Heather Morris: crazy) Tried to make him mine, cops had to (Ashley Lendzion, Riki Lindhome, and Heather Morris: tase me) Undeniable, this ain't gonna phase me It's a shame there's only one Matt Morrison Like the cloned sheep dolly I want more of him If Matt Morrison were boss I'd work for him for free Dropping all his calls like I'm AT&T Now I'm Alfred Hitchcock, I'll show up in your shot Six times been escorted off the studio lot Hot silly Mr. Morrison acting all aloof He's got no idea I'm serving warm milk and roofies Cut off my wedding finger and sent it to Matt He needs to put a ring on it and send it right back Ashley Lendzion, Riki Lindhome, and Heather Morris: It's like this not like that but like this and a It's like that kinda like this and like that and a It's like this and like that and like this and a Ashley Lendzion: Heather flip to the mic like a gymnast Heather Morris: Well I'm peepin' and I'm creepin' and I'm creepin' Brought my Jane Lynch doll, by my side she be sleeping Now this tapwork was all we fantasize Of Snoop Dogg doing jazz even he won't survive Sh*t as I lay me tired eyes to the sleep I pray for Naya Rivera as my (Heather Morris and Naya Rivera: d-o double g) Then we'll get tats of the whole cast (Heather Morris and Naya Rivera: up our backs) I'll go then she'll go, I'll cage her like a monkey rat To add to my collection I collect some strands of Naya's weave to floss my teeth just creep Her and me like birds and bees Sh*t I'm hooked like those phonics, g-l dizzle double e Ashley Lendzion, Riki Lindhome, Heather Morris, and Naya Rivera: It's like this no like that and like this and a Okay like this no like this and like that and a it's like this Heather Morris: Creamsicles are delicious! So just chill, till the next episode Riki Lindhome: Yo! I got Monteith on my left, Agron on my right And we're gonna (Ashley Lendzion, Riki Lindhome, Heather Morris: mess sh*t up all night) In the library we do a musical number Then start a fight for no reason cause we feel so unencumbered We don't (Ashley Lendzion, Riki Lindhome, Heather Morris: st-st-st-stutter) Riki Lindhome: Like we're Jenna Ushkowitz When we drench you in face with our slushie hits We start throwing all the books and causing total mayhem Make you lose your place cause we don't give a da-mn We do some sweet dance moves Don't try to diss them Cause we're harder than the Dewey decimal system We feel freer than a credit report, singing Journey And we (Ashley Lendzion, Riki Lindhome and Heather Morris: won't stop believing) Riki Lindhome: Till we put you in a gurney Yeah, you're tryna focus and you want us to go soon But we're like (Ashley Lendzion, Riki Lindhome, Heather Morris: Steven Seagal) Riki Lindhome: With a show tune If you try to stop us from doing a reprise I'll tell you want you can do with your late fees Ashley Lendzion, Riki Lindhome, Heather Morris: It's like this not like that it's like this and a It's like that not like this and like that and a It's like this Riki Lindhome: F**k you gossip girl! Ashley Lendzion, Riki Lindhome, Heather Morris: So just chill till the next episode! (Of Glee!) Videos Category:Glee Songs